


Line of Defense

by laykay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Homophobia, Near Future Fic, Protective!Wynonna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone at Shorty's makes a comment about Waverly and Nicole's relationship, Wynonna jumps to their defense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line of Defense

“Gross.”

Wynonna looked up when she heard someone snigger as Nicole leaned over the bar at Shorty’s to kiss Waverly goodbye before she left to go back to work. “Danny,” Wynonna snapped, immediately shutting up the man who was seated at a table in the corner of the bar. “Problem?” she asked as she walked over to him.

“Just with your sister,” Danny responded.

Wynonna looked over her shoulder at Waverly, who made herself busy cleaning the countertop. “You got a problem with her, you got a problem with me.”

Danny shrugged his shoulders as Wynonna pulled a chair out across from him and sat down. “At least now I know why she turned me down when I asked her to prom in high school.”

“Yeah, I think it’s called standards.”

“Standards?” He chuckled. “Last I checked, it was called being gay.”

Wynonna looked back at Waverly, who was now busy with a customer. “What business is that of yours?”

“Her and her girlfriend make it everyone’s business. Going all over town, holding hands and kissing and acting like…”

“Like a couple?” Wynonna finished for him.

“Look, they don’t gotta act like that in public, alright.”

“Really, Danny? Wasn't Heather was on her knees in front of you in the ally a few weeks back?”

He chuckled. “Yeah, well, Heather’s a different kinda freak.”

Wynonna was on her feet so quickly, the chair she was in fell over, she pointed Peacemaker at Danny’s head. “You calling my sister a freak?”

“Wynonna!” Waverly yelled behind her.

Wynonna ignored her sister and cocked the gun, pressing the barrel into Danny’s temple. “Apologize,” she told him.

“It’s your sister who should be apologizing.”

“You think that?” Wynonna moved her finger to the trigger and Waverly was next to her, her hand on her arm.

“Wynonna, stop.” She tugged at her sister’s arm until Wynonna finally lowered the gun. “Come on.” Waverly moved her arm through Wynonna’s so she followed her back to the bar. “That was unnecessary,” she said, getting Wynonna a glass of whiskey.

Wynonna swallowed the drink in one swig. “You didn’t hear what he said.”

Waverly sighed. “Trust me, I’ve heard it all. I’m used to it by now.”

Wynonna eyes narrowed. “Used to it? Why?”

“It upset me the first few times but Nicole told me it’s not worth caring what other people think and she’s right.” Waverly shrugged her shoulders. “You can’t just shoot everyone who’s mean to us.”

“I’m pretty sure I can. You two are like freakin’ cartoon characters, anyone who doesn’t like you deserves to get sent to hell.”


End file.
